


Road Trip to Santa Monica

by Intyruswestan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intyruswestan/pseuds/Intyruswestan
Summary: When TJ finally gets his driver license he and Cyrus to go on a road trip to Santa Monica.On the road they will discover how they really feel about each other.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank @cantstopcryingg for beta this first chapter for me, I couldn't have done it without her.

Road trip

 

4:00 pm

Cyrus was quietly reading a book when a loud honk startled him. Moments later, his phone lit up with a text from TJ: "meet me outside." Cyrus dropped the book on his bed and came down the stairs, shooting a quick "Be right back" to his mother and stepfather who were watching some documentary on the living room. "Don't take long, sweetie" replied his mom without taking her eyes off the tv.

TJ was waiting for him in the driveway leaning on his “new” car: some sort of battered rust bucket, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"So what do you think, impressive huh?" asked TJ putting his arm around Cyrus' shoulders and gesturing towards the card "all mine."

"Its..vintage" answered Cyrus, not sure how to react to a vehicle that looked older than he and TJ combined.

"Come on, let's go for a spin." suggested TJ, running towards the car and opening the passengers door. 

“Didn’t you just get your license?” asked Cyrus, lifting one of his eyebrows

TJ shrugged nonchalantly “That is just a formality, isn't? I’ve been driving this bad boy for months now.”

“Does it even move?” inquired Cyrus, inspecting the car up close and kicking one of the tires.

Causing TJ to roll his eyes “Haha very funny. i’ll have you know this car has been in my family for years, and has never failed us.”

“Not really helping your case Teej, there is a first time for everything.”

“Please, you are not going to let me go on my own are you?” TJ pleaded, bottom lip forming a pout, puppy eyes in full display.

Cyrus starred unimpressed at TJ’s expression, already knowing he was incapable of resisting the basketball player antics, “You are not going to take no for an answer are you?”

“You know me so well.” Answered TJ with a mocking grin. 

Cyrus le out a dramatic sigh, “Fine, I’ll just go and ask my parents.”

“No need, I can text them from here.” TJ quickly reply, pulling out his cellphone and sending a quick text to Leslie (As Mrs. Goodman insisted TJ to call her) “Cyrus is staying at my place for the weekend, is that okay?”

“Of course, love, you boys have fun” :) flashed on TJ’s phone screen, making him smile, Cyrus parents liked him, all four of them, that would make it easier if, no, when they would start dating. For now the first phase of TJ’s plan was complete.

 

4:30 pm

The road was almost cleared, TJ car’s going to 50 mph to avoid any complains from the smaller boy, a light breeze entering to the half rolled down windows

“You know I had my reservations, but you are actually a decent driver.” Said Cyrus, his hand reaching for the radio, searching for a different station.

“Thank you,” smiled TJ his eyes on the road before frowning, “I guess?"

“You are very welcome! responded Cyrus, finally deciding on some cheesy pop song. So where are we going?” he asked while looking through the window.

“Santa Monica.” answered TJ, bracing himself for the other boy reaction.

………………

“What?” Cyrus look at Tj trying to decipher in this was one of his jokes. 

Cyrus paused, incredulous. “TJ you are aware we live in Utah right?”

“I know, i’m bad with math not geography.”

“Santa Monica is at least 800 miles from here. That is like 12 hours driving.”

TJ smirked “704 miles and 11 hours to be exact.”

“You planned all of this.”

“Of course I did.” answered TJ a proud smile adorning his face.

“So let me get this straight. You want us, a couple of teenagers, to travel 704 miles to a different state that we’ve never been to where we know nobody with no place to stay, without food or clothes in a car that was made before the fall of the Berlin Wall? Demanded Cyrus, becoming more agitated. “Our parents are going to kill us when they found out.” Cyrus dropped on the seat, bringing both hand to his face and letting out a groan.

God, he is so cute when he rambles like that, thought TJ trying to suppress a smile. Pull yourself together, Kippen, now is not the time. 

TJ stopped the car at the side of the road, in order to put his full attention on Cyrus “Ok, To answer your questions: 

1\. I’m practically an adult.  
2\. I have been to Cali before.  
3\. My cousin lives there, so we do have a place to stay.  
4\. This is a 1991 model, and the fall of the Berlin Wall was in 1989.  
5\. I have all the food and water we need in the back seat, and a change of clothes. TJ took the opportunity to lift a blanket on the back seat, revealing 2 full gym bags, and one cooler, with, according to TJ, all they could possibly need.  
6\. Your parents are not going to found out. They think you are staying in my house for the weekend, and my parents think I’m staying in yours, see it's a perfect plan.” TJ beamed with pride at his own mischievous plan.

 

Cyrus took a deep breath focusing his eyes on the car’s ceiling “God I hate you.”

“No, you don't.”

“This is insane even for you. Not to mention dangerous.” 

TJ smiled putting his hand on Cyrus knee with a hard grip “You’ve got nothing to fear, I’ll protect you,” Causing Cyrus to focus his attention back to TJ. Cyrus knew that, despite TJ’s joking tone, he really meant that, proving it time and time again in the past.

“Come on, where is your spirit of adventure?” asked TJ, shaking Cyrus knee.

“Probably in the same place as your common sense.” Cyrus answered, already feeling his irritation with the jock slowly fading away. He couldn’t stay mad at TJ for long.

“Okay, you don’t have to come with me, but just think about it. Buffy is visiting her mom in Phoenix, Andi and Jonah are overseas on vacation with their families. No school for at least another month. 

Do you really wanna remember this summer as the one you stay in home reading a book or the one where you went on a roadtrip to california with you best friend?” Asked TJ.

TJ did have a point, this summer had been uneventful to say the least, with the GHC all going their separate ways as soon as school had ended. Cyrus found himself hanging out more with TJ, but there was not much to do in a small town like Shadyside anyway. Maybe a little adventure would not be such a bad idea.

“Maybe you are right,” Cyrus mumbled.

“Sorry, what?” asked TJ with a mischievous smile.

“I said that you are right.”

TJ put his hand to his ear “Come again, I didn’t hear that.” 

“Oh, bite me. Answered Cyrus jokingly pushing TJ. “I’ll go on your stupid road trip, okay? But I get to choose the music.” Demanded Cyrus already pulling out his cellphone and taking the AUX cord.

“I would not have it any other way.” Smiled TJ, before starting the car.

 

6:30 pm

‘Cause I just can’t look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibi But it’s just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes

‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside

I never

I never

I never

I never.”

They ended the song giggling, Cyrus quickly checking his phone to decide the next song.

TJ hadn’t seen Cyrus this happy in a long time. His smile was adorable.

“TJ watch the road.” 

“Sorry.” answered TJ grabbing the wheel firmly. 

 

9:00 pm

They have already travel a fair distance by now and TJ was already feeling a little tired, Cyrus had fallen asleep, wearing one of TJ’s hoodies. TJ loved it when Cyrus used one of his oversized hoodies, he looked so cute, his small frame being covered with the fabric, the sleeves too big for his arms, the hood covering his eyes. Cyrus sleeping in one was just cuteness overload. 

TJ let out an exaggerated yawn, throwing his arm across the passenger seat nudging at Cyrus’ shoulder “Wake up, Sleeping beauty. I think is is time for a pit stop.”

“We are in the middle of nowhere.” Stated a grumpy Cyrus, not happy about his nap being interrupted.

TJ could not contain a grin, Grumpy Cyrus was slightly more sassy than regular Cyrus but was still adorable. “Relax, there should be a motel in a couple of miles.”

“A motel? Like the ones where the teenagers in horror movies go to get killed? asked Cyrus rubbing his eyes, still sleepy.

TJ sighed dramatically “Do you always have to be so negative, Trust me okay, I did my homework. These places are safe and affordable. Besides, you didn’t think I was going to drive all night long, did you?

“Actually, I thought I was going to sleep in my own bed tonight, but that was before you kidnapped me.”

“I knew you were going to say no, so technically you forced me to kidnap you. Besides, it’s too late to back down now.”

Cyrus groaned loudly, looking at TJ straight in the eyes “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say. If a murderer comes into our room in the middle of the night, I’m leaving you behind.”

Suddenly a smirk stretched across TJ’s face, “Our room huh? What makes you think we are sleeping in the same room?”

Cyrus scoffed, eyes flitting around nervously “There is no way I’m sleeping in a strange place all on my own.”

“So what you are saying is that you would like to sleep with me?”

Cyrus could not avoid his face heating up, quickly replying, “Ughh remind me why we are friends again.”

Cause You love me, TJ stated as he ruffled Cyrus’ hair grinning from ear to ear.

Cyrus scoffed, mumbling a quick “Yeah, you wish.”

Cyrus remembered the first time he actually spoke with the jock, and he never would have guessed they would become so close with time.

TJ had a talent to push Cyrus out of his comfort zone in a way most of his friends never thought possible.

Sometimes that was a real blessing like how he convinced Cyrus to join the soccer team despite Buffy protests, he actually enjoyed the sport and even more shocking he was skilled at ithe sport. He thoroughly enjoyed the experience of each game, and would be forever grateful to TJ for it. 

However, sometimes the friendship ended with him being dragged to a roadtrip to California, just because TJ wanted to get some sun.

“Wait, sun! Cyrus eyes bulged open at the realization He needed sunscreen, what was he supposed to tell to his parents when he returned home with a tan? Fuck.”

TJ's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, chuckling, "That is not something you hear everyday.”

“What? That I said fuck? I’m glad you found it funny, because is going to be your fault when my parents ground me for the rest of my life.” 

TJ could not control his laughter at his usually calm friend’s outburst.

Cyrus playfully smacked the boy's arm, expression offended, "TJ!"

“Relax Underdog, I told you I have the perfect plan. Our parents will never suspect anything.”

“Does your perfect plan includes them not noticing when we come back looking like the cast of Jersey Shore?”

“Of course. I told you we have everything we need in the back seat: sunscreen, sunglasses, etcetera.” Answered TJ pointing at the bags in the back seat.

“Besides, the plan is to arrive early morning, watch the sunrise, and hang out with my cousin the rest of the day. We aren’t going to be in the sun all that much.”

“That sounds good and all, but you know I can’t just use any sunscreen, it-

Needs to have a spf of 50 or more because of your sensitive skin, I know.”

Cyrus's eyes widened, heart fluttering at the statement,”'How do you know that?”

TJ's eyes lit up cheerfully, “You made me accompany you to the hospital after your first game because you thought you would develop skin cancer for being in the sun to much. Then you gave my a lecture about the importance of skin care. Kind of hard to forget something like that.”

“Thank you TJ, that is actually very thoughtful of you.” stated Cyrus honestly surprised that TJ would remember a detail like that. 

The boys smiled at each other, almost causing them to miss the entrance to the motel.

“Looks like we are here.” said TJ quickly searching where to park

Cyrus's eyes widened in horror as the two pulled into the parking lot “Yep, this is where I’ll die.”

 

9:30 pm

“What do you mean there is only one bed?" Asked Cyrus a little flustered. both boys walking towards the assigned room. 

Tj would be lying if he said he was not happy at this development, thought he expected their first time sharing a bed, to be a little different. Not that he thought about sharing a bed with Cyrus often, well, maybe he did. TJ could feel his cheeks burning at the thought.

“Tj?” ask Cyrus with a questioning look. 

God, had he notice TJ’s blush? Tj forced himself to focus at the task at hand and answered Cyrus while opening the door to their room. “The place is packing and the only room available only has one bed.” 

As expected the room only had one bed, two night tables and one small tv, just a regular motel room. The boys dropped the gym bags on the table. 

“Ughh, I have seen you sleep before. I’m really not looking forward to you kicking me in the middle of the night or waking up with half your body on top of me.” Stated Cyrus trying to ignore how his heart jumped at the thought.

He didn't needed to develop feeling for another one of his friends, even if he found TJ incredible attractive. That was a problem that he didn't wanted to deal with, who knows how many miles away from home.

TJ felt a little hurt by Cyrus remarks “I know I’m not Jonah Beck, but sleeping with me can’t be that bad.”

At the mention of his former crush, Cyrus’s expression immediately dropped.

“Shit.” TJ knew he had screwed up, “Cyrus, I'm sorry, I was just joking.” quickly apologize TJ

“Whatever.” was Cyrus only answer, already walking to the door.

“Cyrus, where are you going?” asked TJ with a look of concern on his face.

“For a walk. Don't follow me.” stated Cyrus, storming out of the room

“Fuck.” 

After gathering some things from one of the gym bags, TJ followed Cyrus, finding him sitting in the back of his car, Looking up at the stars. He slowly approached the boy, A couple of bottles of water in his hands and a tupperware with sandwiches under his left arm.

“Cyrus, I’m sorry.” TJ offered one of the bottles to Cyrus with an apologetic look.

Cyrus accepted the drink with a sad smile. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault, I’m just still a little sensitive about it. It hurts to remember. okay?

The disaster occurred last Christmas when Cyrus, with encouragement from Andi, Buffy, and TJ, had decided to finally confess his feeling to Jonah. Andi and Jonah were no longer dating and Jonah had been single for a while, so Cyrus thought it would be the perfect time to find if his feelings were reciprocated. They weren’t.

Jonah had tried his best to let him down gently, assuring that they could remain great friends.But that didn’t stop Cyrus from being heartbroken about the rejection.

“It’s his loss,” said TJ, as he place a hand over Cyrus’s knee.

“It really isn’t though.”

TJ frowned, If only Cyrus could see what he saw “Hey stop that, stop putting yourself down all the time. You are a great guy, and anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

“You are just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Hey” said TJ, firmly squeezing Cyrus knee, making the smaller boy look at him. I’m saying nothing but the truth.” An earnest expression on his face.

Cyrus gave TJ a weak smile, “You know, I’m actually glad I came with you.”

“You’re not mad at me anymore for kidnapping you?”

“Nah it's okay, Cyrus paused, staring at the stars fondly, This view is worth it. You can’t see this many constellations in the city. Look! There’s scorpio, libra, hercules…”

TJ gave a dopey grin, chuckling softly “You are such a nerd.”

“That is one of my best qualities.”

“Yes, it is.” One of many thought TJ.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” said Cyrus smiled up at the stars

“Yeah, beautiful.” said TJ without taking his eyes of Cyrus.

After minutes of blissful silence, Cyrus finally spoke up, “We should go to sleep” suggested Cyrus after a while.

TJ faked a yawn to dissimulate the way he had been staring at Cyrus. “We should, we have a big day tomorrow. Come on, he paused, smirking “I’ll let you be the big spoon”

Cyrus shoved TJ playfully, sporting an equally large grin, “Idiot”.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ is awake at night or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this fic, I swear, I only lost the interest in finish it I guess, but I will finish it.....eventually.  
> Special thanks to @David3090 for betaing this chapter and making it suck a bit less, I really appreciate your help.  
> Let me know what you guys think.

The room was completely silent, the dim light of the motel sign was entering through the window and the white curtains were moving slowly. The boys had fallen asleep a little after 10:00. TJ had conveniently brought some sweatshirt and sweatpants with him. 

TJ was half sleep, with his eyes still closed, when he noticed that his left arm was feeling slightly numb, he tried to move it but something was on top of it. At first, he didn’t give it much importance, until the realization hit him like a train. For less than a second, he did not want to open his eyes in case, that for some reason, this wasn’t true, but deep down, he knew there was no other possibility. Then he noticed the weight of a hand on his belly. And he opened his eyes. 

There was only one thing, or in this case, only one person that could be on top of him. There was no way to deny it, Cyrus was currently cuddling TJ, his head resting in TJ’s chest. He was internally freaking out, blood rising to his face and only one question in his head “what should I do?”

The panic was almost taking over him, so, he take a few deep breaths. In that moment, TJ paid attention to Cyrus’ hair, it was inches away from his face and while he took those deep breaths he could smell, peppermint? He smiled, “Damn, he smells amazing” 

TJ was not sure of what to do, part of him wanted to wake up Cyrus but he knew that the situation would be really embarrassing. And the other part, the part that was winning, wanted to enjoy the contact with his crush. Sometimes he felt pathetic for how touch starved he was, every touch by Cyrus sent shivers down his spine.

He took another deep breath, the last one of the night, and decided that at least he was going to enjoy this small moment that the universe gave to him. The thing is that TJ had been struggling with his feelings for Cyrus since he met him. Finding out he was gay was one thing, but realizing he was in love with his best friend made things harder. It did not help that Cyrus was so nice, smiley and touchy with every one of his friends, himself included.

He adjusted himself on his pillow, trying not to disturb Cyrus and remembered that time Cyrus confided him about his feelings for Jonah. It certainly had been a bittersweet moment for TJ. For the first time in their friendship he finally confirm his suspicion of Cyrus being into boys but he couldn’t stop himself from getting jealous of Jonah Beck.

After that day, TJ decided to hide his feelings for Cyrus and support him in every possible way, so he would be able to confess to Jonah, despite how being in love with Cyrus make him feel, he wanted nothing but happiness to him, no matter what. Even if that meant that Cyrus would be with someone else.

TJ brought his nose to Cyrus's hair and was once again filled with the mint smell. For some reason the smell returned the memory of the day when Cyrus finally took courage and confessed everything to Jonah. He remembers that he had hugged him and wished him good luck before Cyrus went to The Spoon. They spent the whole day in TJ’s house, playing video games and laughing about almost everything. When Cyrus left, he remembers that he locked himself in his bedroom and he cried and cried until he finally felt asleep.

The first thing he did the next morning was sending a text to Cyrus, “How did it go?” He didn’t want to know, but if Cyrus and Jonah were becoming a “thing” he knew he should know before it was too late. He was going crazy waiting for Cyrus' answer, a few tense minutes soon became half an hour and a half in three, until TJ spent most of the afternoon not knowing anything about Cyrus.

He was getting really nervous, and against his better judgment, TJ tried to call him, but there was no answer. He even tried to contact Andi and Buffy, but, sadly, neither of them had heard from him since yesterday morning. In that moment, he decided to go out to look for Cyrus.

If he was being honest, he was starting to get really worried. And it could be that he was not thinking clearly, or thinking at all, he was only walking through the streets of the city almost consumed by the darkness of the night. But, somehow, he managed to get to the park, specifically the swings.

“Cyrus?” There was no response. He came closer to him. “Are you crying?” Again there was no response, and Cyrus was doing the impossible so TJ couldn’t see his face. “Did Jonah do this to you? I’m going to kill him” He said, furious.  
“Don’t, it’s ok,” Cyrus finally looked at him, and something inside TJ broke a little. “It’s not his fault.”  
“What happened?” TJ demanded, finally sitting next to Cyrus.  
“I told him how I felt. And he told me that he didn’t feel the same but he hopes we can still be friends” When Cyrus stopped talking, he started to cry again.  
“Cyrus, I’m really sorry.”   
“It’s ok, part of me knew I never had a chance with him,” Cyrus smiled sadly, “he’s too good for me, anyway.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Well, it’s the truth, who would ever wanna date a loser like me?” For a couple of seconds, it felt like time had frozen, and TJ wanted to say, to scream at Cyrus that he was dying to date him. That if it ever happened, he will be the happiest and luckiest guy in town; but at the end, the fear of pronouncing those words was bigger than his own feelings.  
“You’re not a loser.” Those were the words that he could actually said and now that he had him back in his arms like that time when Cyrus cried so much because of Jonah, he would like to have said something different on that occasion. Or in any other, for that matter.

Instead, TJ decided it was not the best moment to confess his own feelings to Cyrus when this episode with Jonah was still so fresh.   
So he waited. And school had started.

And waited. And he really tried his best to be civil with Jonah, but every time he looked at him, he wanted to scream at him for hurting Cyrus and maybe throw one punch or two.  
But he waited instead. And Buffy caught him staring at Cyrus more than a couple of times and every time she gave him knowing looks.

And waited. And the summer had come and all their friends were out of the city and TJ was still waiting for the right moment to tell Cyrus how he feel about him. He thought of many possibilities to finally confess to Cyrus his feelings. 

But everything seemed too simple and frightening. And he does not know exactly when the idea of the trip came, but just thinking that his parents had meet and fall in love watching the sunrise over the sea made him feel hope. TJ even thought that it was the most romantic thing he had ever heard  
So, he saved all the money he could and even got a summer job. That morning he had spent all day making sandwiches and thinking about how amazing his life will be when they got back from the trip. He closed his eyes and let the smell of peppermint invade his body. He’s was finally going to tell everything to Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
